


A Pirate's Discord

by malaleen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malaleen/pseuds/malaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a tip, Emma learns that Hook is in Storybrooke. She confronts him about his revenge on Rumpelstiltskin and what Cora has planned. Of course, confronting a pirate never goes as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Discord

**Author's Note:**

> They don’t belong to me and all mistakes found belong to me, and me alone.

The day had started off so nicely. She and Henry went to Granny’s for a quick hot chocolate before school, and had agreed that he would call her after school when he had arrived at Regina’s. Emma and Regina has reached a tentative agreement regarding Henry’s custody, and he switched off nights with the two of them. It certainly wasn’t an ideal situation, but it was the best they could agree to without going into all out war with each other over him.

She was sitting at her desk enjoying the quiet atmosphere at the station. She and Snow had only been back in Storybrooke for a week now from the Enchanted Forest, and the past week had been spent catching up with her family and townsfolk. All had been eager for news of their journey and the realm they had just returned from. While some wanted to return, Emma and Snow were trying to persuade the Storybooke residents that staying in this world was their best option for the moment.

Emma was interrupted from her musings by her phone ringing. Picking up the receiver she said automatically, “Storybrooke Sheriff’s Office, how can I help you?”

“Emma, is that you?”

Emma groaned when she heard the voice. “Jefferson, what do you want?”

“Now is that anyway for the town’s Sheriff to address her constituent?” Jefferson responded with a chuckle.

“Jefferson, just tell me what you’re calling about before I come up to your house to arrest you,” she replied tartly, not in the mood to play games with the man today. Emma had gone up to Jefferson’s home shortly after returning from the Enchanted Forest to apologize for not believing about magic and the curse, but he had been a bit of an ass about it and they hadn’t parted on the best of terms. 

“Well then,” Jefferson snapped, his tone becoming sharp. “Here I was trying to be a model citizen by reporting some suspicious activity and this is how I am treated.”

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she acknowledged, “You’re right, Jefferson. I’m sorry. Now what did you see?”

“I was just minding my own business, when I happened to notice something strange going on at the Fish and Chips shop,” Jefferson began, sounding mollified by Emma’s semi-apology.

“You mean you were using your telescope again. Jefferson, we’ve talked about this before. You can’t keep spying on the town like that anymore,” Emma interrupted. She and Jefferson had had this conversation before, yet he always seemed to conveniently forget time after time.

“Well, if I wasn’t looking through my telescope, I wouldn’t have seen the suspicious activity, now would I?” He countered.

Not wanting to get into the argument again with him, she prompted, “So what did you see?”

“There were two men standing on the roof. One of them isn’t from Storybrook, all dressed in black in pirate-like garb with a hook. In fact, if I didn’t know better, I would say it was Captain—“ 

“Hook!” Emma snarled.

“Yes! How do you know him, Emma? He’s not a good guy,” Jefferson responded, sounding concerned. “Listen, I know this man from my portal jumping days. This guy is bad news.”

“Jefferson, I am very aware of the kind of man Hook is,” she snapped. “Are they still at Dave’s?”

“Yes,” Jefferson began. “But I don’t think you should rush…”

“Jefferson, I know the guy, okay?” She responded with a sigh. “I’ll deal with him. Now, put away that telescope, or I’ll call David to come to confiscate it again. You don’t want that, do you?”

“No,” Jefferson replied mulishly. “But he’s very dangerous, Emma.”

“I’ll be fine, Jefferson. I need to go now and deal with whatever Hook is up to,” she said, as she hung up on the man. Could things get any worse? How in the hell did Hook make it to Storybrooke, and worse yet, was Cora here as well? 

Grabbing her jacket and gun, she rushed out of the station and towards Dave’s. She had a lot of questions for that damned pirate, and she was going to get them from him, one way or another.

* * *

Hook was standing on roof of a building across from his Crocodile’s hiding spot. He had been in this infernal town for nearly a week, and he was slowing getting ready to make his move against Rumpelstiltskin. He and Cora had parted ways shortly after arriving in Storybrooke, as neither had been interested in the other’s plans. They had mostly agreed to stay out of each other’s way for the time being. Not that Hook trusted the witch, but for the moment, the tentative agreement served its purpose.

He had found Smee a day after arriving, and the short man had happily filled him in on all the residents of Storybrooke, as well as the happenings since the curse had broken. One inconvenient matter he had not counted on was magic returning to this world. Cora had promised him that magic didn’t exist in this realm, but apparently his Crocodile had brought it back shortly after the Savior had broken the curse.

So he waited and observed. He didn’t want to give away his advantage by giving the residents of Storybrooke the knowledge of the presence of its two new members. He learned the movements of his enemies, Rumpelstiltskin and that blasted female, Emma Swan. No woman had irritated and intrigued him as much as she did. And no one could throw a wrench in his plans like he suspected she and her parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, could.

He watched the Crocodile meet with the pretty, young librarian, who was a good friend of the wolf. He watched Swan interact with her parents, as well as the son she shared with the Evil Queen. The kid seemed quite bright from what he could observe, and he was tempted to meet the lad just so he could understand why Emma had betrayed him to return back to the boy. 

He was interrupted from his observations by Smee. “Captain, what are your orders today?”

“Well Smee,” he replied, pulling the spy glass away from his face and collapsing against his hook. “We’ve learned their movements and know all their locations in this town. Now we need to come up with a plan of attack. I want my revenge against that damned Crocodile! I’ve waited long enough—“

“And you’re going to wait longer, Hook,” Emma Swan interrupted.

Hook and Smee whirled around to see Emma standing behind them, gun pointed at the ready. “Swan,” Hook snarled, his face darkening with rage. How in the hell did the woman find him?

“Now,” Emma began, gesturing to Smee with her gun. “Smee is it? I suggest you run along and leave me to speak to your Captain. Alone.”

“Captain?” Smee asked, looking between the two. 

“Smee, best to retreat for the moment. I’ll have a word with the kind Sheriff,” Hook ordered. “I’ll contact you for our next move.”

“Oh, no you won’t,” Emma asserted, her gun now pointing at Hook. “Whatever you two have planned ends now.” She looked at the small man cowering between the pirate and law. “Smee, go!”

Smee darted off, leaving the situation as quickly as he dared. Hook smirked at Emma, giving her a once over. “So the Sheriff finally figured out the big bad has arrived.”

“What are you doing here, Hook?” She demanded, putting away her gun and walking towards him. “Is Cora with you?”

“Now Swan, you didn’t think I’d let you win so easily without a backup plan or two?” He said with a smirk dancing on his lips. “And as for Cora…well, she didn’t betray me, now did she?”

“She’s here in Storybrooke?” Emma whispered, fear crossing her face. “How could you?”

“How could I?” He roared, furious at her. He’d explained his need for revenge, which was just as strong as her desire to return to her son. “I told you I’ve waited long enough for my revenge on that blasted crocodile, and I don’t care what kind of deals I need to make in order to achieve it.”

“You asshole!” She screamed, pulling her arm back and punching him in the face. “You have no idea what you’ve done!”

“You bitch! I let that slide back in the Enchanted Forest, but not this time!” He roared, pulling out his sword. He stopped when she pulled her gun back out and pointed it at him.

“Take one more step and I’ll shoot,” she swore, staring him in the eye. She took a deep breath. “We need to calm down, or we’re liable to kill each other. Put the sword away, and let’s talk rationally about this.” Hook stared at Emma for a long moment, then slowly withdrew his sword and returned it to his scabbard. 

“Do you know where she is, Hook?” she implored, giving him a pleading look.

“No, I don’t lass,” he admitted, relaxing his stance slightly. “We parted ways soon after arriving. She promised to stay out of my plans if I stayed out of hers.”

“I’ve got to call someone about her,” Emma muttered, pulling out a small device from her pocket and pushing a button. Hook looked at her with a confused expression. “Regina, we have a problem.” Emma was silent for a moment and continued. “Cora’s in Storybrooke…no I don’t know how, but I’m sure…look, call David to pick up Henry from school. It’s not safe at your house any longer…I can’t, I have a situation I’m dealing with…I’m hoping to find out more information soon.”

Hook watched in amazement as she stuffed the device in her pocket once again. “Lass, what is that? How were you talking with the Evil Queen on that bloody thing?”

“I don’t have time to explain cell phone technology to you right now.” She looked around them, seeming to notice where they were and what they were about to do a few moments ago. “Look, is there some where we can talk that a bit more private? I don’t need all of Storybrooke knowing you’re here.”

“Wanting to get me alone, do you love?” Hook gave her a lustful smirk, moving closer.

“Not now,” she barked. “Where have you been hiding out? We certainly can’t do this at the station as I don’t want David to know about you yet.”

“David?” Hook asked, a jealous tone creeping into his voice.

“Prince Charming.” She said, rolling her eyes.

“Ah, daddy dearest,” Hook mused. “Well, love. I suppose we could return to the Jolly Roger.”

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Emma snorted, shaking her head. “Lead the way, Hook. I think you and I need to have a little chat.”

“As you wish, m’lady,” he said with a bow, and led her off the roof and towards the docks.

* * *

Emma couldn’t believe it. Not only was Hook here in Storybrooke, but Cora as well. She’d have to try to find out from the damned pirate what her plans were, and try to convince him to lay off his revenge plot until after she’d been dealt with. It was bad enough that Regina’s evil mother was in town, and she didn’t need to deal with a fire fight between Gold and Hook over some old vendetta that would only end up in the pirate’s, and possibly others’, deaths.

She followed Hook through the backstreets of Storybrooke towards the harbor. She looked around the docks, trying to see a pirate’s ship anywhere, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. “So, where’s the infamous Jolly Roger?”

“Give it a tick, my dear,” he replied, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to the edge of the dock. “Now watch your step. Wouldn’t want you falling into the drink, now would we?”

She was tempted to shake him off, but she could tell he’d let her fall into the ocean if she didn’t follow him. She watched as he took a step off the docks and seemingly disappeared. She felt a tug on her arm, pulling her forward off the dock. As she fell forward towards the water, she closed her eyes thinking she was about to hit the water, when a pair of warm and familiar arms pulled her into an embrace.

“There you are, love,” Hook teased, giving her a smirk as he pulled her even closer to him. “Been dying to get into my arms again, haven’t you?”

“Hardly,” she sputtered, pushing away from him. She could see she was standing on a gang plank of some sort. She looked up to see a pirate’s ship looming in front of her. “What the hell?” 

“Isn’t she a beauty?” Hook bragged, as he pulled Emma along up the plank and onto the deck. “Behold, the Jolly Roger!” 

“It’s certainly something,” She agreed, looking around as she followed Hook farther on the ship. “So how are you keeping this thing hidden from the rest of Storybrooke?”

“Cora cast some sort of spell,” Hook said with a wave of his hand. “Keeps the Roger hidden unless I show them the way.”

“Ah, sort of like Secret Keeper spell in Harry Potter?” Emma said with a nod. 

“Harry who?” Hook asked, perplexed. “Is he some sort of magician?”

“No,” Emma laughed, not sure how to explain a children’s book character to a pirate who was similar character himself. “Never mind, Hook. Let’s talk about Cora.”

“Now, now lass,” Hook said, pulling Emma forward until he reached a door. Pushing it open, he gestured for her to enter. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

Hook could hardly believe he had Swan aboard his ship and in his personal cabin. He could barely admit it to even himself, but this had been a dream of his since he first set eyes on Emma Swan back in that ransacked Haven. No one had challenged him quite like Emma in a long time. She had seen through his lies and bested him time and again. He had been honest with her when he had promised his loyalty in exchange for passage with her and her mother back to her realm. He had felt no loyalty to Cora and quickly realized that Emma and Snow White as company would be a hell of a lot safer than Cora. He and Emma had worked together well up on that beanstalk. He had thought he had earned her trust, but Emma had still left him chained up at the mercy of a giant. And when he finally was set free and got down the damned beanstalk, Cora was waiting for him. He had no choice in his subsequent actions if he wanted to be able to gain his revenge against his Crocodile. Still, he couldn’t stop the fantasies of having the wench in his quarters and putting her smart mouth to better use.

“Cut the crap, Hook,” Emma demanded. “I need to know what Cora’s planning for Storybrooke.”

“She’s planning to go after Regina,” he replied blithely, looking around his quarters to find one of his bottles of rum. “I don’t know much more than that, darling.” He pulled out a bottle holding it up with a flourish. “Drink?”

“I don’t have—“

“Of course you do,” Hook coaxed, pulling her towards him and gestured for her to sit on a chair by his captain’s table. He pulled out two tankards, filling both with some rum, offering one to her and taking the other for himself. 

Emma just sighed and took a drink. At the first swallow, she started coughing and sputtering. “What the hell is this? Paint thinner?”

“Rum, my dear Emma. Good old fashioned pirate rum,” he declared, taking a long swig for himself.

“You really have no idea of her plans?” Emma asked again, giving him a look of desperation.

“I really don’t, love,” he answered honestly. “Our deal is I’ll stay out of her way if she stays out of mine. It’s worked rather well in my estimation.”

Emma just looked resigned at his words. “You’re playing with fire going after Gold, you know. He has magic again. You’ll just be going to your death.”

Hook wanted to scream at her to make her understand his need for avenging Milah, but he forced himself to calm. Giving Emma a long look, he asked, “And will you be sad at my parting from this world?”

“You’re part of Storybrooke’s community, like it or not,” she retorted, avoiding the question entirely. “My job is to keep this community safe, and I won’t let your need for revenge against whatever Gold did to Milah get you or anyone else killed.”

“You have no idea what he did, Emma!” He roared as the memories of that bright day raced through his head. “He killed her right in front of me! He tore out her heart and crushed it. She died in my arms. I loved her, and she died because of that monster. He took my hand for a damned bean and killed my love!”

* * *

“He what?” Emma gasped, memories of the night Graham died flashing through her head. She went over to him, grasping his good arm. “Was it like she died of a heart attack? I mean, when her heart was crushed?”

“Yes,” he answered, a look of confusion appeared on his face. “Why?”

“Because I’ve seen the same thing,” she replied, tears welling in her eyes. “Regina did the same thing to Graham.”

“Who’s Graham?” he asked gently. 

“He was…someone I cared about,” she replied softly, memories of Graham filtering through her head. She hadn’t had much time to get to know him, but towards the end before he died, she had nearly let her walls completely fall. “He died in my arms, too. Henry tried to tell me how he died, but that was before I believed in the curse. I haven’t really let myself think about his death since.”

“So we’ve both seen past loves be killed by evil,” he mused, looking at her intently. She gave him a surprised glance, to which he replied, “Open book, love.”

“I suppose he was, in a way,” she agreed, looking down at her lap. “But that doesn’t mean you should go after Gold, Hook. He’ll kill you.”

“Then I’ll die an honorable death,” Hook vowed.

Emma was silent for a long moment, and looked up meet his gaze. “What if I didn’t want you to die?”

“What?”

“I don’t want you to die, Killian,” she said. She stood up, gazing intently at him. She crossed over to him, pulling him out of the chair to stand in front of her. 

“Emma, what are you saying?” He whispered, looking her in the eye trying to decipher what was going on with her.

She stepped closer to him, still holding his gaze. Slowly, she raised a hand to the nape of his neck, threading her fingers into his hair. She raised herself up and to place her lips on his. She could see the surprise on his face when she first touched his lips, but soon she was pulled into his tight embrace as he started to return her kiss. She felt him angle his head slightly and his lip part beneath hers, his tongue tracing the outline of her lips. She gasped into his mouth as he took control of the kiss and slid is tongue against hers. Arousal flooded her as she grasped his silk shirt, pulling herself closer to him. She was done fighting her attraction to him, and if giving in to him was the only way to stop him from this fool’s errand against Gold, so be it.

Breaking free to trail a line of kisses away from her mouth and down her neck, he breathed into her neck. “Is this what you want, love? Want to kill me one moment, and fuck me the next?”

She pulled away from him, giving him a hard look. “Shut up, Hook and kiss me!” she demanded, pulling him towards her once again.

“As you command, love,” he gasped, giving in to her demands. “And it’s Killian,” he said as lowered his mouth to hers again.

“What?” she breathed against his lips.

“When we’re in bed, it’s Killian,” he demanded, pulling at the leather jacket she always seemed to wear.

She pulled away momentarily to help him remove her jacket, throwing it off to the side. Her hands went to his coat, clawing it at to get it off as quickly as possible only to find she had to deal with a leather vest as well. “What the hell? Why do you need to dress in all these damned layers?”

He pulled away from her with a grin, and started removing his clothes as quickly as possible. Emma returned his smile and began disrobing as well, taking off her shirt and pulling off her boots and jeans. She looked up to see him only clad in his leather pants and hook prosthetic. He stopped at her examination of him.

“What’s the matter love, never seen one of these before?” he asked, gesturing to his prosthetic. She shook her head, and reached out to examine it. It wasn’t like something you’d see today on someone with an injury like his. It looked like something out of a museum in its design. He looked intently at her and said, “I can leave it on if you like. It’d be a bit kinky but I’m sure I can manage.”

“No,” she replied, her fingers trailing down his arm touching both skin and leather until she reached the hook at the end. He watched as she traced a finger down and around his hook, grasping it carefully. “It’s a part of you, Killian.”

“Gods, you amaze me,” he gasped in amazement, pulling her into his arms again and kissing her hard, his tongue slamming into her mouth. She returned his kiss with equal passion, her left hand sliding into his hair, and her right reaching for the straps at his shoulders. 

He laughed as he felt her struggled with the contraption. “Don’t fancy me keeping the hook?”

“Sorry, I’m not in the mood for that kind of foreplay quite yet,” she tartly responded, working to get the thing off. 

Hook took pity on her and made quick work of the device. Tossing it onto the nearby table, he pushed her forward towards his bed and forced her to sit as he remained standing. “I’m going to have you, love. I’ve wanted you since that damned beanstalk.”

“Less talking,” she demanded, reaching up to pull at the ties on his pants. She managed to get them untied and thrust her hand into the opening, grasping his hardness. 

He reached for her bra, struggling to get it off her body. “What the bloody hell is this thing?” he demanded, trying to find a way to get it off. Emma laughed, as she released him from her hand, causing Hook to moan in frustration. She pushed him away from her and reached behind her to unclasp the bra, pulling it off and dropping it over the side of the bed. She smiled and crooked her finger inviting him to lie down with her on the bed.

He smiled as placed a knee on the bed and moved to settle himself over her, his good hand palming her breast as he captured her mouth in another blistering kiss. His deformed arm ran up and down her side, causing her to shiver at the touch. He settled himself in the cradle of her thighs, her panties the only thing covering her at the moment. She drew up her legs, using her feet to start pushing his pants away from his body. He grinned as he pulled away from her momentarily to assist her. He fingered the edge of her panties, leaning in to kiss up her neck and whisper into her ear, “How much do you like this garment?”

“Not that much,” she gasped, arching up against his chest as she pressed herself into him. He grinned down at her as he grasped the lace, giving it a sharp tug. The lace gave way and soon they were lying with nothing between them. She gasped at the sensation. “Killian!”

He held up the scrap of lace in his fingers, giving it a quick glance. “I’m keeping these, love. Pirates always like to take souvenirs of their conquests,” he smirked, as he tossed the bit of lace onto a bedside table.

He braced his arms on either side of her and with his good hand, reached down to align himself with her opening. “Last chance, love. If we do this, there’s no going back,” he warned, kissing her neck.

“Do it!” she demanded and gasped as his hips snapped forward to join their bodies. She pulled her legs up higher, trying to gain leverage to return his thrusts. “God, Killian!”

“Emma,” he gasped, finding a rhythm within her body. His body shook with pleasure as he pushed into her again and again. Her moans filled the cabin as she began to tighten around him. “Emma, are you there?” he gasped, bracing himself to gain more leverage.

“Nearly,” she moaned, throwing her head back into the bedding. “Just a bit more!”

Angling his weight onto his hand-less arm, he reached down with his good hand and began massaging her clit above where they were joined. Emma’s body tensed for a second and began to contract around him. A few thrust later, he joined her in pleasure.

Collapsing on top of her, he panted heavily into the bedding resting his head next to hers. “My God,” he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Emma stared up at the cabin’s ceiling, her body still trembling from the aftershocks of her orgasm. She cried out softly in dismay when Hook lifted himself away from her, dropping down beside her on the bed. She shivered from the chill in the air, which was compounded by her sweat drenched body.

He turned himself to face her, tracing up her body with his good hand, reaching under them to pull out the bedding to cover them both. After situating themselves, he reached up to push a piece of damp hair away from Emma’s face. “Emma, what was all this?” He asked gently.

She turned her head to face him, looking him in the eyes. “I don’t know, Killian.”

He closed his eyes and said, “I can’t give up my revenge, Emma. Please try to understand that.”

She blinked and reached up to touch his face. “I know,” she said sadly. “I wish you would, but this revenge is now a part of who you are.”

He closed his eyes at her admission. “Thank you.”

She looked at him for a long moment, searching his face for something. She softly asked, “Killian, will you help me stop Cora?”

“Aye, lass,” he agreed, pulling her into his arms. “I’ll help you.”

“You’ll wait for your revenge?” she asked, settling her head against his shoulder. 

“Yes, love, I’ll wait,” he agreed, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

“You know I’m going to do everything in my power to talk you out of this madness with Gold, right?” she murmured sleepily against his chest.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else from you, Emma,” he replied, holding her close.

She knew she had a long road ahead of her with the fight against Cora and trying to stop Hook from going after Gold, but for now lying in his arms was enough. Everything could wait until later. Right now, the world filled with dangerous witches and magicians seemed far away when wrapped in her pirate’s arms.


End file.
